


Freedom

by greenocha



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brutal Murder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: Mordred met a woman that will make free from his own miserable life.
Kudos: 6





	Freedom

Mordred met her, a woman so ruthless. She reminded him of her own mother, a malicious person who is completely shrouded in darkness that flawlessly hide her true intentions. She possessed the usual two faces of noble girls except for the fact that she didn't spare a single glance of mercy to those who she loathed so much. 

Mordred saw it right before his eyes, she chop off the head of her guard for betraying her. Blood splattering all over the ground. There are some noble girls who scurried away in fear but the remaining of the guests who stayed are all laughing. The duchess, stood there, her right cheek completely stained in blood and so does her pink gown. 

"Don't tell me you're afraid of killing your own father?" 

As much as Mordred harbors a murderous grudge to his father who never really acknowledge him as his heir, he never really think far until the point of killing him. Why did that duchess asked the question as if it was easy to kill a man who wielded the power of his own knights right inside of the sword he wielded? 

"Killing him will be easy as long as you really want to kill him. All you require is desire." 

The duchess reached out for his hair to stroke it softly. She leaned her body closer to his and whispered up right into his ears, her breath radiates off the warmth that he has been seeking for so long, "Kill him. He deserves it." 

  
.

.

.

.

.

  
When Mordred opened his green eyes again, he found himself in the throne room. The corpses of all knights of the round table sprawled all over the ground. He looked down to see his blood covered armor and his arms, he held his father's corpse like a mother carrying her precious child. A dark mist soon materialized in the scene and a woman with a black veil covering her face revealed herself. 

"MORDRED?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE—"

"Mother... I killed him." He turned his head slowly to see his beloved mother there. But Morgan fell into her own back and widened her eyes in total horror. "I killed father. I freed him from his sins."

"You... YOU—!" Morgan extended her arm out but only the cries of agony loudly echoes throughout the room as someone mercilessly tore off both of her arms from her body and kicked her violently into the walls where she damaged her head severely as the result of an extreme collision. She fell unconscious right on the ground, rivers of blood pouring down from her freshly cutted arms. 

Mordred released his arms from his father's corpse, letting him join in the pool of blood on the ground and stands up right with his own two feet. The duchess slowly closed the distance between them, finally stopping on her tracks once she put on a gentle smile to adorn her red thin lips. Her hands, just like Mordred's were also covered in blood. She put her fingers on the edge of her chin while the other hand used to support her elbow. 

"Isn't it wonderful, my beloved Mordred?" 

"Yes... Of course." Mordred instantly smiled widely, like a child wanting to be praised by his own mother. Even though his real mother is laying unconscious on the ground, presumed to be dying. 

"Now. All you have to do is obey." 

"Yes." Mordred fell on his knees. The duchess swing her whip harshly right across his face. Her face is now heavily coated with a sense of utter satisfaction. Mordred looked up above at the ceilings, even as a blood ran down so freely from his nose and a big cut opened up on his cheek. 

"We're fools for loving each other." The woman kneeled on to his level and plant a light kiss on the opened flesh of his cheek. "But even so, we will always get along in the end. Isn't that weird?" 

"No... I'd rather live with you than being in trapped in an illusion of following someone else." Tears finally spilled down from the corner of his eyes. This time, these were real tears. After years of anguish and agony, Mordred could finally feel the emotions exploding right from his chest. 

"We fight like it's our last." She cupped his face ever so gently with each other movements carried on as soft as feathers. 

The couple shared a long and deep kiss afterwards, sealing their eternal vows of love. As the sun finally rise up into the horizon to embrace the earth with its bright magnificent light again, Mordred broke the kiss and scooped his now lover right into his arms. He stood up again, eyes locking far into where the sun is. He whispers right at her ears, "Let's go."

Despite the sickening smell of blood, Mordred walked towards the exit of the throne room in a feeling of delight. The duchess peeked from his shoulder to corpses of all the fallen knights and king Arthur. Morgan is there too, now she finally awakens from her previous state. 

"Mordred, your mother...?" The duchess asks, her crimson eyes glinting in a mischevious way. 

"..."

Mordred stopped on his tracks but refusing to look at his mother for the last time. The duchess turned her gaze to his face and found his expression grew colder than any winter season ever shrouded the Camelot. 

  
" **Kill her."**

The duchess clicked her fingers and Morgan could only helplessly cry as the fire engulfed her entire body followed by three spears impaling her, killing her instantly. 

Even as a tear slid down from his eye, Mordred effortlessly managed to break his cold expression into a joyful smile. His heart raced so much at the thought of being free of suffering and burdens constantly weighing down on his shoulders. 

"Hey, now we'll be okay." She said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head deeper into the crook of his neck. 

The daylights are beautiful as usual, the songbirds chirping repeatedly like they are congratulating them from escaping from their chains of fate. Mordred finally took a step out from the castle and when he looked back, he let out a low chuckle, 

_**"Goodbye, father, mother. I love you both."** _

* * *

_**"Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them."** _


End file.
